


Will's Three Drunk and Horny Boyfriends

by LovelyOtakuLove



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Groping, M/M, Someone Drugged the Punch, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 19:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10198064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyOtakuLove/pseuds/LovelyOtakuLove
Summary: Nico and Percy may have...I don't know...Gotten Drunk?Guess that leaves their boyfriends to help them out!Or at least they try...Jercillico(JasonxPercyxWillxNico)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I also post on Wattpad under LovelyOtakuLove

"Nicoooooooo!" Percy cried out loud enough to be heard from across camp.

  
Jason looked up from meaninglessly staring into the punch bowl. It had been a year since the war and they had thrown a party at the Dining Pavilion. He walked over to where the sound was coming from to see his boyfriends in what seemed like a very heated argument. Well... At least it would have been if Percy wasn't sat on top of Nico's lap with a very red face trying to reach for a cup that was just inches away from his grasp.

  
"No, You are not old enough to drink yet! I am not allowing you to harm yourself by drinking this!" Nico gulped down the Percy's drink and made a point to hit it against the table when he finished, ignoring Percy's cries for him to stop and give it back to him.

  
"Jason!!! Nico is being super mean!" Percy called over to him as soon as he spotted the son of Jupiter.

  
"He has a point you know. Don't want you harming that nice body of yours babe." Will said plopping down next to him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

  
"But how come Nico gets to drink it!?!" He pointed out still very much upset.

  
"Percy, I am old enough to be your grandfather. I can drink whatever I want." Nico said obviously even more drunk then Percy by now.

  
"Nico you may be seventy something but you are still only physically like fourteen. No alcohol for you either." Jason replied sitting on the other side of him.

  
Nico just grumbled, burying his head in Percy's chest, and giving his butt a nice squeeze which made the son of Poseidon squeak.

  
"Nico! We are in public!" Percy cried burying his blushing face in Nico's shoulder.

  
"So?" He replied bluntly, this time spanking him then picking up a cookie from his plate and eating it.

  
"Nico!" He yelped.

  
"I think these two should get off to bed soon. What do you think Jason?" Will sighed rubbing Percy's back.

  
Nico finished his cookie and proceeded to rub Percy's butt, making his boyfriend turn bright red from embarrassment.

  
And said boyfriend maybe, just maybe might have just slightly pushed back onto said hands.

  
"I think your right." Jason replied looking down at Percy's butt.

  
Will smirked, "Really seems to me like you think Percy should do other things?"

"What do you think Angel?" Will whispered into Nico's ear making him shiver.

Nico lifted up Percy and somehow managed to carry him all the way back to his cabin without dropping him despite him being almost twice his size.

  
"What, don't wanna join them?" Jason said as Will moved closer to him and rested his head against his shoulder.

  
"Maybe in a bit." He sighed and Jason rested his hand on Will's hip.

  
Jason gave him a kiss on the cheek before letting his hand move towards Will's crotch making him yelp as he felt it brush over a certain area.

  
"Jason! Don't tell me you are drunk too!" He cried with a face as red as a tomato.

  
"I only drank some punch..." He said although his flushed face seemed to indicate otherwise.

  
"Are you lying to me?" Will seemed very upset with his hand on his hip and his lips pressed together.

  
"I'm not I really just drank pu-" he was interrupted by Chiron yelling, "Okay, who put beer in the punch!"

  
Will groaned and hit his head on the table, "What am I supposed to do with three to drunk and horny boyfriends?!?"

  
"I know something we can do..." Jason began rubbing up and down his inner thigh.

  
Will sighed and reached up for him to say 'pick me up!', "I guess I have no choice."

  
Jason picked him up and carried him over to Percy's cabin to join Nico and Percy.

**Author's Note:**

> BLAM! Well that's the first of many one shots I will be doing hope you enjoyed!  
> Prompts are welcome!
> 
> <3


End file.
